Nox: 5th Wave Fanfiction - Ben Parish
by marichat25
Summary: Until the waves hit, Grace Kimura has always been a very average person. Average talents, average looks, average life. But when the Others came, nothing was ever going to be the same again. Life gradually became a chore, until she met a boy who goes by the name Zombie. ****Grace Kimura is different from the Grace in the books*****
1. Chapter 1

Life for sixteen year old Grace was boring, to say the least. Everyday was the same, wake up at 6:30, go to school, come back to do homework, and sleep. Yes, she has great friends and a brother that keep her somewhat entertained, but nothing really happens. Little did she know, what she thought was yet another ordinary day, would be the last ordinary day of her life.

* * *

 **Grace/Nox's POV**

"WAKE UP GRACE, DON'T BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" yelled my mom, interrupting my sleep.

"OK, OK! I'm awake!" I responded, grunting as I try to drag myself out of bed.

For me, everyday was the same routine. I'll be honest with you - I'm bored. The most interesting thing that is going on right now is the American Presidential election. What? Nothing ever happens in the Canadian elections. Yea, I know, that's pretty sad, looking forward to some political thing that isn't even for my country.

I finish washing my face and brushing my teeth, and trying to make myself look presentable to my friends. As I head downstairs, my older brother greets me and puts down his breakfast.

"Hey sis - Did you hear about that spaceship thing on top of Oregon? Crazy right!" says Daniel.

I looked at him, puzzled. I most definitely did not hear of some spaceship on top of the United States.

I laughed, "Yea, but did you hear about that bear that recently mauled your teacher?" I responded sarcastically. What? Cocky responses are an instinct for me.

My brother shook his head, turning the computer monitor to the side so I can see it.

I read the large headline on the CNN homepage. " _Strange Object Currently Above Oregon-Moving East."_ My eyes widened. This isn't actually a joke? There are seriously aliens above Earth right now?

"Did anyone communicate with it yet?" I asked my brother.

"Nope. NASA has been failing for the past 12 hours." he responded.

I nodded, while putting on my winter coat and shouldering on my backpack.

"Bye, I love you!" I said to him and my parents, as I pulled my brother into a hug and left to take the bus to school.

* * *

At school, everyone was talking about that object in the sky. Some said they were "crazy awesome invading aliens", others said that they were "space explorers". Either way, everyone agrees that we should be prepared in case _they_ decide to attack.

The first wave happened in Music class. Being a classroom with barely any windows, it was dark and people fumbled around to put down their instruments. A girl who plays the trombone screamed.

"Its happening! The aliens! They're attacking!" the girl screeched.

The rest of us, were much more calm and laughed at her reaction. We reached for our phones for a flashlight and to text our friends in other classes.

"Hey, is your phone working?" I asked Christina, my friend who sat next to me.

She shook her head, frowning. "It isn't turning on," she said, "I swear I charged it last night."

All around us, people started chattering about none of their phones working, until our teacher shushed us and told us to calm down. She was just about to speak until the Vice Principal of our school walked into our classroom.

"Hi, we have been hit with and Electromagnetic Pulse, and nothing electronic will work. We would like if all students come down to the gymnasium and wait for your parents to pick you up." the Vice Principal said.

My friends and I scoffed. We all took the bus to school for one and a half hours each trip, there is no way in hell our parents are going to walk here just to pick us up. But despite our transportation issues, we made our way to the gymnasium anyways.

Inside the gym was chaotic. Some people were walking around looking for their friend, others already in groups chatting about the power outage and how their phones won't work.

I caught the eye of the boy that I have a crush on, James. I flashed him a small smile, only to be ignored and see him walk away to hug his girlfriend. I huffed. _So much for that ever happening,_ I thought. My thoughts were cut off as the school Principal yells in her rather scratchy voice.

"Everyone who thinks their parents will come pick them up, stay here! People who live further away, you are permitted to leave!"

Christina and I looked at each other.

"You wanna go?" I asked, though I already knew the response.

"Dude, yea...I still need to walk, like, 4 or 5 hours to get home" she responded.

I laughed. We left the gymnasium and went to our lockers to grab our coats.

"Well this sucks. How are we going to survive walking for hours in the middle of winter?" she joked, as I immediately regretted wearing a single layer of black skinny jeans.

"Do you think you can go to Metro with me to get some stuff? I need to stock up on pads and it's probably a good idea to get some first aid supplies or weapons in case this thing escalates." I said.

Christina laughed but nodded. She probably thought I read too much young adult dystopian novels, which I most definitely do.

* * *

Once we exited the school, we both gasped. All of the roads were a wreck. Cars were all crashed, and people crying over recently lost loved ones. I clapped my hand over my mouth at the sight.

"Oh my god." said Christina, which was the only thought running through my mind right now.

We gingerly weaved through the wreckage and made our way to the store. The strange thing was, there weren't any cashiers or employees that seemed to be doing their usual job. They were all panicking and pacing around.

"Uh, did that guy just steal a bunch of stuff and nobody cared?" I asked, rather baffled at the fact that the employee didn't try to stop him at all.

Christina shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really matter when the world is about to end." she said, half truthful and half sarcastic.

* * *

"Okay, so here's our inventory" I said.

4 knives, 2 large and 2 small

2 bottles of rubbing alcohol

2 boxes of bandages and other first aid supplies

6 packages of sanitary supplies

4 boxes of granola bars

4 lighters

10 packs of hand warmers

We divided the supplies equally, and hugged each other goodbye, since we live on opposite ends of the city.

"If we don't see each other again, I just wanted to say that you are an amazing friend and I love you." I said, with a couple tears in my eyes.

"Same for you, Grace. I love you too." replied Christina, also getting slightly teary.

We separated, looked and smiled at each other one last time, and began walking our long way home.

* * *

1156 words

Updated February 22, 2016

Eeeeyo guys that was the first chapter! I actually posted this on the 16th but the formatting got all messed up :( Fave, Review, and Follow if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back home too exactly 4 hours and 13 minutes. On the way, I passed countless car accidents-I even saw the wing of a plane, charred from flames.

"How could this happen? Did they cause all of this?" I muttered to myself, as I opened the door to my house.

Not a moment after I stepped foot into my home, my mom and brother enveloped me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Grace! We were so worried about you! Thank god you're okay!" says my brother.

"What took you so long? We were worried sick!" exclaims my mom.

I wriggled out of their tight grasp and smiled. "How did you think I got home? Walking all the way back from school is no quick task." I said, as my father walked in and greeted me.

My father worked far away, so getting home would have been very difficult for him. Thankfully, it happened to be his day off.

My brother cleared his throat. "I suppose we'll just wait out the power outage and hope for the best-there's nothing else we can really do" he said.

I nodded, setting down my backpack and shrugging off my winter coat. At least I won't have to go to school tomorrow, I thought.

* * *

After the first wave hit, things really weren't that bad at all. I mean, yes, there isn't any cell service or internet, but I was able to spend lots of time with my family just goofing around.

To be honest, I actually liked it better after all of the electricity went out. Yes, I couldn't talk to my friends, but I had more family time than I had in years.

The only bad thing about it all was just the cold temperatures. We could walk to community centers to receive some food rations and water, but there wasn't any heating in any of the buildings or our houses. "Literally frozen but alive", as my brother called it.

I spent my time re-reading some of my old books, and singing/playing instruments to past time. Don't get me wrong, my voice is nowhere near amazing, but it is pleasant enough to hold a tune.

* * *

The second wave hit when my brother and I were walking back from getting our weekly supply of water.

"Do you feel that?" I asked my brother, frowning.

"Yea...Earthquake maybe? We never get earthquakes in this part of Canada." he responded.

Suddenly, the slight tremors we felt in the ground escalated to the point where we couldn't keep our balance. An hanging floral pot crashed to the ground. My brother grabbed my hand and we ran, running away and dodging through the quickly falling trees.

"Drop the water! Don't get caught under the trees!" he yelled, still grasping my hand tightly.

I followed his instructions, nodding, as we ran to where we hoped to find safety.

Suddenly, my brother stopped, and I collided with his back.

"Hey! Why'd you stop! Go!" I urged Daniel, not seeing what was in from of him. A stepped aside to take a look, and my jaw dropped. An apartment building, one that looked like it was built recently, was collapsing to the ground.

I shook my head, not believing what was happening. I grabbed my brother's hand and tried to get him to run once more. We continued making our way home, dodging and protecting each other from falling trees and buildings.

"Mom and Dad." he muttered under his breath.

I gasped, and we ran even faster. Our parents were still waiting back at home, I hope nothing happened to them, I prayed to no one in particular.

We entered the street of our house, with our heart slowly sinking. The building was collapsed, some parts completely unrecognizable.

Daniel bit his lip, and we walked slowly towards our house, afraid to hope but afraid of the likely truth.

We began poking around the rubble, looking for our parents. Suddenly, I screamed.

"Mom! Dad! Daniel, I found mom and dad! Come over here quick!" I yelled urgently. He ran over, with a concerned look on his face.

Daniel helped me move away the rubble and wood covering their bodies. He bent down to check their pulses, as I held my breath. About a minute later, what felt like eternity, my brother turned around and stood up to face me. He had a tired and distressed expression on his face, and I held back tears. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, as I held on to him just as desperately.

"They're gone. Let's see what we can salvage and lets go, okay?" he whispered.

I nodded mutely, still fighting back tears. I crouched down and planted one, final, emotion-filled kiss on each of my parent's foreheads.

As I stood up to find some supplies, I felt some water at my feet. Wait, water? I looked down to see a little under a foot of water that flooded in.

"Daniel! Why is there water?!" I asked/yelled.

"I dunno, from Lake Ontario I guess? That's a pretty lame flood if you ask me." he joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

I nodded, working more quickly to find my backpack and knives.

"I got my stuff! You ready?" Daniel asked.

"Yea, I guess so..." I said, not entirely ready to leave my home forever and walk to the unknown.

My brother took my hand, and we looked at the destroyed house for one last time. I love you, I thought to my parents.

Together with my brother, hand in hand, we left our home and walked away with no destination in mind.

* * *

923 words

Last updated February 22, 2016

Sorry if it was a bit rushed, I wanted to get through the waves so Grace could go to the army bases .

Fave, Follow, and Review if you liked it!


End file.
